Petals of Angel - Warrior's Honor
by SerpentSpirit
Summary: After facing his ghosts of the past and making a promise to his father, Tenshi leaves his past behind and starts seeking his glory. After arriving in Kalos he makes new friends, discovers secrets left by his ancestors, and finds himself in the middle of the conflict... !Violence & sexual content!
1. Prologue Chapter I - Leaves

**DID YOU MISS ME BROTHERS? / YOUR PATIENCE IS OVER / NEW LEAVES HAVE GROWN. THIRD PART OF THE LEAF IN THE WIND – SERIES HAS STARTED. ENJOY (AND REVIEW)! I ONLY OWN MY OC:S!**

**PETALS OF ANGEL – WARRIOR'S HONOR**

**CHAPTER I – LEAVES BROUGHT BY SPRING**

_**TWO WEEKS LATER, IN THE PROVINCE OF FATHERLANDS**_

**T**enshi was kneeling behind the bushes, observing a group of armed bandits who had captured Pokémon to several trucks. Senshi and the new member of The Family, Stryker the Hawlucha were in the sky scouting the wide area for threats. Altair and Shinrin were with Tenshi, ready for action.

"Just gimme a word dad, I'm ready."

"Don't break our operation now son. These are not amateurs; they know what they are doing."

"Pros huh? I'll take them all!" Altair jumped on the ground.

"Mentor, one of the trucks is ready to leave." Stryker landed onto the branch above them and reported. Tenshi nodded.

"Shin, Altair."

"Finally!" Altair climbed along the tree and hopped on Stryker's back.

"And the show begins…" Shin left Tenshi alone and blended to the forest. Tenshi placed his hand on the crossbow on his back. Hydra and its bolts, called Fangs of Judgment, are Augustus' creations and they are stronger than any of its kind. One of the trucks left the camp with about five armed bandits, but at the camp were at least twelve left.

"Watch me from your cloud father…" Tenshi said and scouted the area one more time: The big tent surrounded by two tents where the poor Pokémon were, three trucks behind the main tent, gasoline tank next to the main tent and a cage containing raging Tyranitar further away. Tenshi left his scouting spot and dropped into the bushes below, without a sound. There were three bandits armed with an assault rifles and a shotgun. Now Tenshi saw three Houndours guarding the tents, growling like bloodthirsty animals.

…

**S**lowly taking the Hydra from its scabbard, Tenshi sneaked along the bushes, occasionally giving the bandits a look – They were talking about money and their past crimes, and at the top of it, laughing.

"You should ask from J a pay rise! This is too easy!" One with a shotgun laughed like a maniac with tears in his eyes. Tenshi didn't like it when he heard the name J.

"One of the underworld's top criminals… Great…" He cursed and leaped from the bushes behind a large rock, which was just next to the gasoline tank.

"Time to make it rain. Arceus guide my bolts." Tenshi made a cross mark on his chest, put the hood on and jumped onto the rock. The dogs started to bark, getting the attention.

"Hey, who are you?!" The shotgun bandit shouted to Tenshi, who while looking at them with a smile, pointed the Hydra towards the gasoline tank while resting his right hand on Aquila's grip. The bolt pierced the iron and caused gasoline to leak out. One of the bandits released the hounds and they rushed towards Tenshi, who quickly reloaded Hydra.

"Mistake!" He yelled and jumped high to the air. With a perfect aim he fired the bolt and the result was direct hit to the tank, making it explode. The shockwave sent the hounds, along with some bandits, flying and Tenshi landed onto the rock, watching as the rest of the tent burned down. Some Pokémon in the cages cheered Tenshi and attempted to break free more aggressively than before. In one cage was an Eevee with its father Espeon. They both tried everything to get out: Biting the bars, kicking them and slamming themselves against the bars. Eevee hurt its right foreleg and started to cry. The father licked its leg and calmed it. Tenshi put Hydra on his shoulder and looked at the bandit with the assault rifle.

"Why you little shit!" He growled and aimed. Eevee panicked and yelled. Tenshi, with a quick arm move brought the crossbow forward and fired - The bolt hit its mark before the bullets started flying, andit crippled the bandit's arm, making him drop the weapon. He fell down and held his bleeding arm with a wrist pierced by bolt.

"You little bastard just made things worse!" He growled louder and drew a handgun from its holster. Tenshi didn't stay put - he dashed and kicked the pistol off his hand and it hit the cage where Eevee and the father were. Tenshi drew Aquila and pressed it onto his throat. Under his hood he smirked. Suddenly he whistled and above the burning tent appeared Stryker with Altair riding on him. Tenshi tilted his head towards the cages and they nodded.

"On it!" Altair dropped from Stryker and ran to the cages.

"Everyone take care of each other and run away from here!" He ordered and picked the locks. The Pokémon fled quickly, but some stayed and fought the armed bandits, quickly disarming them and cornering them.

"Nature always prevails." Tenshi smirked and pulled Aquila away from the bandit, quickly stabbing it into his stomach.

"Answer from your crimes to justice." He said and turned to walk to the tent.

"You are dead! You hear me?! Dead!" He shouted under his panting while trying to push the katana out, but the masterpiece's blade was extremely sharp and it wounded him every time he touched it, plus the blade was struck into the ground.

…

**T**he first thing Tenshi noticed was metallic briefcase under the fabric. When he opened it, inside were dozens of cash.

"Hmph!" He slammed it close and picked it up. Altair finished the first tent and moved to the second, where Eevee and the father were. But just when he was about to start picking the lock, a gunshot was heard. Up in the sky were Salamence and a woman standing on it. She had black trench coat, black glasses and a metal gauntlet on her left arm.

"J! Altair, get out of here! Now!" Tenshi shouted and shot a bolt at Salamence, who burned it with ease. He ducked and rolled under the fire stream. Salamence landed onto the now less burning tent and J aimed her gauntlet's cannon at Altair.

"Altair!" Tenshi drew a bolt, loaded Hydra and fired. In a hurry he didn't aim, but the bolt hit Salamence to the leg, making it roar in pain and rise up on its hind legs. J got hit by its right leg and the cannon fire hit the tree, turning it into a stone. Altair got mad.

"Now you've done it!" He jumped and while back flipping in the air created two sharp leaf swords and dashed towards the Pokémon Hunter. Unfortunately for him, Stryker didn't stay put and kicked J to the left arm when she aimed at him again, this time breaking both the cannon and the bones. Salamence got back on its feet and roared to Tenshi.

"Quiet! You have dishonoured your fellow brethren!" He stated and placed his hand on another bolt, ready to draw. Salamence suddenly rushed at him, but being more agile, he leaped forward and under it, dodged its whip-like tail and fired it to the neck, making it roar.

"Altair…!" He called his son and jumped back on.

"Help them out of the cages and guide them to our Brothers!"

"But dad…!" Altair didn't get chance to speak as his father cut him.

"Their safety is our mission!" He reminded and reloaded Hydra as the Dragon Pokémon managed to scratch the bolt of its neck and turned around. Stryker landed on Tenshi's arm. He gave Altai a quick look and nodded to him. He sighed and nodded deep.

"Sorry dad…" He bowed and ran back to the cages. The first cage he picked was Eevee's and father Espeon's.

"Follow the road until you see Lucario and Blaziken! They'll guide you back home!" He informed and proceeded to other cages. As Espeon ran ahead, Eevee got left behind as it watched Tenshi and Stryker facing the dragon. Espeon stopped and called its child.

…

**S**alamence breathed an intense Flamethrower at the duo. Tenshi leaped backwards and the fire stream went right above him. Stryker dashed to the clouds and threw a fast Focus Blast. The sphere got blown up by Salamence's Fire Blast, and while distracted by the warrior bird, Tenshi jumped back on his feet and switched Hydra to rapid fire. After installing the bolt box he was ready to fire.

"Hey!" He called Salamence.

"Feel the legendary poison!" He aimed and fired several bolts at the Dragon Pokémon's chest. Bolts themselves didn't hurt much thanks to its armour, but the poison got through and got quickly all over its body in veins. Soon it panted heavily, and finally fell down.

"I'm a man of peace / I don't take lives as judgment / But by stepping to Death's doors you learn the value of life." He bowed to the dragon and placed Hydra to its scabbard. After cleaning the dust from his robes **(Tenshi is wearing similar robes to Ezio Auditore from AC Brotherhood, except that Tenshi's is black with purple)** he returned to the cages, and to Eevee. It jumped in joy and ran in circles. Espeon looked at its child in confusion.

"We've better leave. As soon as we get to the town, the better." He said. Espeon nodded and gently picked his child up with his teeth. Stryker stared at J who got up, not wasting time to get what she wanted.

"Drapion, get them!" She shouted and the giant scorpion appeared. Stryker lifted up and Tenshi stepped between the Ogre Scorp Pokémon.

"Not when my heart is beating." He said and placed his hand on Hydra. Espeon put Eevee down, who hid behind his foreleg as he bared his fangs. Stryker didn't wait for long – His wings glowed blue and he dashed at high speed, slashing Drapion from side to side, finally kicking it between the eyes and pulling back. Tenshi drew and fired. The bolts, not having effect on Poison Element-Pokémon, hit its legs, making it stagger and stay put for a moment. Tenshi sheathed Hydra and under his black cloth his blind eyes turned red.

"Let's see… Scorpion and Serpent. Interesting…" He smirked and transformed. Green light emerged from his body and soon he was turned into Serperior. Eevee looked at Tenshi with sparkles in its eyes. Tenshi's fangs glowed and he dashed at Drapion. Expecting to get hit, the scorpion crossed its claws, but Tenshi surprised both of his enemies by ducking and sliding under Drapion and slashing its underside with Aerial Ace. Now facing J, Tenshi gave her a quick smile, and bit her to right shoulder with Viper Fang. His poison spread in her veins quickly and she fell down on her back.

"Learn the value of life, barbarian." He taunted and turned to face Drapion, who was holding its lower body, grinning to him. Tenshi smirked.

"You can't defeat us." He stated and whipped the dirt with his tail, creating small sand clouds. He gave Stryker a quick look and tilted his head towards Eevee and Espeon. He nodded and told them to follow. Eevee cheered Tenshi and ran after its father. As Tenshi photosynthesised to get more energy, his body glowed bright and his eyes flared up.

"Time to go to work." He saw rising fear in Drapion's eyes.

…

**I**n the town Valleyrock, located in Fatherlands, Knight the Lucario and Kiina the Blaziken, both Samurais of The Family, guided the imprisoned Pokémon to safety. Several children ran to hug their freed friends. The owners of the Day-Care hugged their pet Herdiers in relief. Kiina was standing on house's roof her arms crossed. She was wearing black tight shorts, gray cloth around her waist which covers her sides and back and has bright red flame patterns on the sides, shining chain as a belt which also goes around her left shoulder and has a scabbard holding her gunblade, Warrior's Talon, attached to it and to cover her upper body she used black vest with yellow edges and white flame patterns on the back. Knight was standing at the stone wall at the entrance into the town. He had black hakama with three katanas: Light blue katana, FullMoon, along with darker blue NewMoon, were on the left side while his personal favourite, purple-bladed Fenrir was on his right side. He also had black sleeveless gi with white edges and a long blue obi which reached his right knee. He sat down on the stone wall and looked at the route. Soon he saw Eevee and father Espeon arriving along with Tenshi, Altair, Shinrin and Stryker. Knight stood straight humbly bowed. Tenshi and Altair bowed to their Brother.

"Everything all right?" Tenshi asked.

"Yes Mentor." He received a pat to left shoulder as Tenshi passed him.

"Good." He smiled and entered the town, where he was quickly celebrated. One little girl with female Pikachu ran to him.

"Thank you so much mister! I didn't know what to do if…! If…!" She sobbed. Pikachu stroked her cheek with her tail.

"I just fulfil my duty as the Guardian." Tenshi answered. An important looking character approached him.

"And well done indeed." He offered his hand to him.

"I'm George, the town mayor." Instead of shaking hands Tenshi bowed, his left fist on his chest.

"Tenshi Kamito."

"Ah, the long-living Warrior family. My boy, you've given us back our dear friends. How can we ever repay you this?"

"I need no reward. I'm on my way to the Forbidden Mountain." Mentioning the mountain he made several people whisper to each other and worry.

"The Forbidden Mountain? Are you sure you want to go there?"

"I am. There is something… SomeONE, imprisoned for a long time."

"That place is nothing but bad omen to everyone approaching that place…"

"Which is why I have to go there, whether you accept it, or not." Tenshi put his hood back on and was about to take his leave, but George stopped him.

"Very well then. You are Kamito, which means you know what you are dealing with. I shall grant you and your friends a permission to pass the gates and go into the Forbidden Forest, but please, spend a night here first. Give yourself and yours friends a chance to rest and prepare for the challenge."

"… We accept, but only for night." Tenshi answered and nodded to Kiina, who kneeled and leaped from the roof all the way over the walls and to the wide, beautiful meadow.

…

**I**nstead of accepting the town's offer to rest in the best hotel they had, Tenshi stayed in the cheap inn where Hana was sleeping with Vamp while he and his Siblings were chasing the barbarians. When he opened the door, Hana and Vamp were still sleeping on the bed.

"Right where I left you." He chuckled and kneeled next to Hana, stroking her upper back. Hana purred and wrapped the blanket over her head. He got the message and sat down on the chair at the desk. Knight and Stryker moved to the gates at the entrance into the forbidden area far away from Valleyrock. Several Pokémon out there, mostly Ghosts and Dark Pokémon, are vicious and evil. Kiina and Knight volunteered to accompany Tenshi to the Temple of Darkness, their mission: To bring Kitana, Siwang Tianshi's Guardian Spirit back to the world of living. Tenshi took the pencil and started to write to his page:

"I thought you were all about vengeance and bloody justice…" Tenshi talked alone and wrote. On the pages were also drawings of Origin Forme Giratina and Altered Forme Giratina. There was also a drawing of a man holding a spear upwards, and the symbol of Darkness.

"Many of my Siblings judge you and your actions in the past, yet here I am, exploring in the dark valleys with the innocent baby Pokémon…" He looked at Hana for a moment – Even her yawning sounded sweet.

"…Just to get the immortal ruler of the Underworld back to the world of living. If you wouldn't be my partner, I'd have turned my back for you and your offer. I went on this journey to grant your wish, for your friend, but if Hana or the others get hurt, who's to blame?" Tenshi finished the page and closed it. After giving Hana a goodnight kiss he settled down and fell asleep.

"_Dragon whose wings bring plague and fire / Eyes like gems of hell and a step like a thunder / The fangs tear the soul." _Giving Hana a last look he sighed deep and fell asleep.

…

e


	2. Prologue Chapter II - Death's Widow

**PROLOGUE CHAPTER II – DEATH'S WIDOW**

**!LEMON-CHAPTER!**

* * *

**T**enshi was gently stroking Hana, who was in deep sleep, and purring. It was very dark outside when he looked out the window. Hana's Pokémon doll, Zekrom has fallen to the floor. Tenshi picked it up and put it between the pillows and the blanket, Hana quickly hugging it and wiggling her tail. After giving her good night kiss he placed the warm blanket on her and the doll.

"I can't accept it that something happens to you…" Tenshi stood up and dressed up to his robes, wrapped Aquila to his back and covered the scabbard with his bag and Hydra. After wrapping the bolt quiver on his left hip he gave Hana one last look.

"I gave Vamp and Kiina the orders. Please, don't follow me, go home…" Without a sound he opened the door.

"And take care of mother."

* * *

**K**iina was on the inn's roof, watching the stars when Tenshi exited to the streets. A Purloin jumped from the alley and kept running towards the town center. She looked at him from behind at the top of the inn, arms crossed.

"So you're going to leave." She stated. Tenshi was quiet for a moment.

"It's my mission, not her. I don't take the risk that she gets hurt, so take Hana back home safely." He answered without looking back and headed to the meadows. Kiina didn't even think about stopping him, but jumped off the roof and followed.

"And Hana doesn't want you to get hurt, so I'm coming with you."

"NO! Vamp AND you, will escort Hana back to the Sanctuary! We don't discuss this!" Tenshi ordered and turned back towards the route towards the gates. Kiina stopped and watched as he exited the town and entered the forest.

"… … … Always fearing the worst…" Kiina turned around and walked back to the inn.

* * *

**A**lone in the dark forest Tenshi walked towards the gates, only the torch lighting the shadows. Occasionally he noticed Pokémon in the dark and heard few noises, but what broke the silence was Noctowl's hooting. Tenshi stopped for a moment to watch Noctowl, who looked at him back. He took off his hood for a moment and bowed to the Owl Pokémon, showing his respect. Noctowls are related to wisdom, making them sacred and popular pet for inhabitants of Fatherlands. Noctowl stopped hooting and flew to him. Tenshi raised his free right arm horizontally and the owl landed on it. Tenshi closed his eyes and gave it a bow.

"Pleasure to meet you." He greeted. Noctowl tilted its head to right and left twice and opened its wings.

"I need help - I have to go to the Temple of Darkness." Noctowl flew from his arm and lowered to Tenshi's head level. He smiled and bowed.

"Thank you." Noctowl flew to the sky and he followed. After few minutes of walking he and his new friend arrived in small lake at the foot of a mountain. Noctowl landed on the branch and took a Leppa Berry. Tenshi took his bottle and filled it with water. Noctowl landed next to him and put another Leppa Berry to the grass. Tenshi nodded and took it.

"Thank you." He ate the berry and put the bottle filled with water back to the bag. While looking at his reflection in the water, he thought about Hana.

"Was it a good choice after all? Hana is young, but brave." He sighed and stood up.

"Nah… It's better when she stays with Kiina and the others. This is not safe for her." He stood up and looked at Noctowl. Suddenly it flew up, leaving some feathers behind. Tenshi looked at the direction it looked, and leaped backwards to avoid Dark Pulse.

* * *

**H**e slid for few meters and placed his hand on Aquila. From the bushes came giggling, for which he sighed deep.

"Vendetta… Seriously, what are you doing here?!" He stood up and unsheathed Aquila. From the dark stepped out sexy Zoroark-Pokémorph, with D-Cups. She had white/black revealing outfit **(Identical to Mileena from Mortal Kombat (2011))**, metal collar and her right hand was flaming in black/purple fire.

"It's been awhile cute boy." She smirked while holding her left hand on her waist. Tenshi had a smile on his face as he shook his head.

"Hope it would have been longer… Look Sister, I'm not interested…" He sheathed his sword and turned around, attempting to leave, only to get pushed against the tree by Vendetta.

"What was that? I heard you saying that you don't… " She grabbed his cheek and turned him to face her.

"…Want, to have fun." She touched his nose and purred. Tenshi moved her hand away.

"You want to help me find the Temple of Darkness, I accept. You want to "have your best friend to help you to get rid of your "heat"", no. I have more important things to do than have sex with you. You get laid almost everyday!" He looked at Vendetta angry. She stepped away from him and turned her back on him.

"Then I guess I have to get what I want…" She sighed.

"…Like always!" Her arm flaming more intensively she turned around fast and threw a Dark Bullet. Tenshi's eyes widened and he jumped high to the air. The dark shot hit the tree and blew it up. Tenshi put his feet against the falling tree and bounced away from it.

"You want to fight?!" He loaded and fired Energy Ball. Vendetta turned invisible and Tenshi's shot obviously missed the target. The tree smashed to the lake. After landing Tenshi looked around for Vendetta's ki. Suddenly he got kicked from behind, and she turned visible.

"You have gotten rusty." She smirked and fired another Dark Bullet. Tenshi kicked it to the air and it exploded soon after. Tenshi drew LeafMorpher from its pocket, but before he could even press a button, Vendetta howled as she kicked it from his hand.

"Damn!" Tenshi cursed and dodged Vendetta's roundhouse kick, responding with sweep kick. Vendetta jumped to dodge and grabbed him from his wrists.

"Not so tough snake anymore." She sarcastically and pushed him against a tree.

"And nowhere to run." She added.

"You've better let me go!" Tenshi growled. Her physical strength surprised him when she held him in one place without even flinching.

"You're not the only one who trains." She replied and with a quick move kissed him.

"Now you shall tame me… Again."

* * *

**V**endetta had ripped Tenshi from his clothes and wanting to make sure she gets what she wanted, rode him hard. Without stopping she placed her treasure on his face and grabbed his cock.

"Now for the hunting price." She purred and didn't waste time any longer. With a slow and long lick she prepared Tenshi and started to passionately enjoy the cock, while Tenshi surrendered and started to lick her clit. She shivered with each lick but didn't give him any mercy - She wanted to make him angry. By using illusion she turned into Asashin. When she started to speak with Asa's tongue, Tenshi nearly jumped.

"Are you having sex with other girls?! But I thought I was your only one!" She teased. Her plan worked and Tenshi growled to her.

"Don't you dare to BRING MY BRIDE TO THIS!" He grabbed Vendetta from her waist and pushed her from him, nailing her under him by grabing her wrists.

"So deceptive: Cheating on your dearest by accepting…"

"THAT'S IT!" Tenshi flew to a rage and started to give Vendetta what she wanted: He slammed his hands on her D-Cups and squeezed them violently. "Asashin" gasped and turned into Noora.

"Make me cum Master!" She pleaded and received another hard squeeze. This time Vendetta turned into Kira and giggled as Tenshi pinched her nipples hard enough to make her arch her back.

"OW! OW! Master!"

"Shut up! I know your ways V, but this is over the limit! You want it, then take it!" He growled and after slapping her right breast he used force to turn her on her stomach and raise her rear to the air.

"You're rough Master!" "Kira" purred and turned into Sabaku.

* * *

"**S**abaku" wiggled her tail as Tenshi lined his cock with her asshole and quickly drove into the tight tunnel, making disguised Vendetta moan.

"Master!" For a moment she turned into her real form and enjoyed the hard ride.

"I love these rides…!" She smiled under her moaning.

"And you like to give us hard anal rides, right? You love our rears!" She taunted and received a hard smack on her ass.

"Don't! Make! This! Anymore! Harder!" Tenshi rode Vendetta so hard he got the strong Illusion Fox Pokémon to pant and sweat. Wanting to get more from him, she used illusion to turn into Elysium.

"You're making me wet!" She giggled with Elysium's voice and lowered her upper body, moaning like crazy. Tenshi squeezed her ass and spanked her at the same time, making sure she remembers.

"Never again bring Asashin to this! You hear me?!"

"But it wasn't me! It was Vendetta!"

"That won't work against me!" He growled low and forced her to turn back into Zoroark by squeezing her rear with all of his strength. Vendetta struggled and bit her fangs, fighting the pain. Her started to bleed and Tenshi added more pressure.

"M-master…! I…! Can't…!" "Elysium" grinned and clawed the grass.

"Surrender!" He growled to her and gave her more anal sex. Eventually Vendetta gave up and turned back into Zoroark, screaming.

"STOP!" She finally whined, and cried as Tenshi spanked her red ass.

"Now who's the hunting price, bitch?!" Tenshi pulled her from her hair, making her grin.

"You! You are the Master!" Tenshi let go of her and she leaned to her hands as she panted. Tenshi returned to finish the job and gave Vendetta the ride she lusted after.

* * *

**V**endetta grinned and held her moaning while Tenshi rode her hard, occasionally spanking her and pinching her clit. Nearing her limit, Vendetta started to moan. Tenshi looked at her red ass and patted it before starting to rub her.

"Getting tired?" He asked sarcastically, receiving a growl.

"Just…" She panted and sweated.

"…Ride me!" She used her illusion powers and turned into Asashin again.

"And make me happy!" She put her hands together and enjoyed the last moments. Soon they were at their limits, both sweating. Tenshi added more speed and squeezed "Asashin's" cream-colored ass before blowing his load. At the last second Vendetta couldn't hold in anymore.

"I'M CUMMING!" They yelled in synch and Vendetta turned into her real form, howling like a wolf as her anal tunnel got flooded and her pussy bursted. Tenshi was still angry to Vendetta, so he pulled her from her waist, making sure she gets every drop inside. Final load he shot into her cunt, making her shiver and squirm.

"…!" She held her moaning at bay with the last drops of her strength. She was last in the pleasure and after feeling the sharp sensation in her ass she fell down. Tenshi pulled off her and let his cum wet her fur and hair.

"Just like how you want it." Tenshi said angry and gave her a kiss t the forehead.

* * *

**T**enshi had to rest for the rest of the night to regain his energy. Vendetta was still sleeping next to him when he woke up. Noctowl who left him during the last night returned and landed on Tenshi's arm.

"Good morning…" He yawned and walked to the lake. Berries from the tree were floating on the water. Tenshi took few of them, gave half to the owl and ate the rest.

"Better move. Knight and Stryker are waiting." He stated and after re-checking his equipment morphed into Serperior and dashed into the woods, Noctowl following up in the sky.


	3. Prologue Chapter III - Into the Void

**PROLOGUE CHAPTER III – INTO THE VOID**

* * *

**B**ack in the Emerald Forest, on a mountain path was a Greninja wearing black robes with dark blue sleeves and shuriken patterns on the sides, and was accompanied by Doublade. They were observing Goldriver and the folks on the streets and at the market. Doublade was floating next to Greninja. It let out some quiet, strange noises. Greninja shook its head slowly. Without any kind of sound it turned around and walked away from the town, its companion following.

* * *

**T**enshi and Noctowl he named Mystic arrived in tall stone gate into the Forbidden Forest, and the mountain was behind the closed woods. Knight was training with Fenrir while Stryker flew to Tenshi.

"It's quiet. No one has been here, not even those Pokémon folks fear." He reported. Tenshi smiled and nodded.

"Good. You better be ready."

"We are. On your mark Mentor." Stryker flew onto the gate door. Knight sheathed Fenrir and bowed to him.

"You ready?" Tenshi asked.

"Yes Mentor." Knight answered. Mystic flew up from Tenshi's arm and looked at the huge doors.

"Just by looking at this it's clear that fear is the one which controls these parts." He stated and looked to the direction of Valleyrock.

"Hana… Please, don't follow me…" He sighed deep and took Aquila from its scabbard.

"Open the gates Mystic. We're going in." He said, and soon the huge doors started opening slowly and noisily by Psychic made by the Owl Pokémon. Knight stepped next to Tenshi and Stryker lifted up from the top of the gates and scouted the woods. When the doors were fully open, Mystic returned to Tenshi and landed on his arm. Keeping Aquila ready he stepped into the Forbidden Forest. It was like regular woods, but what made the trees strange were the leaves: During the Summer they were as if it was Autumn: The leaves were beautiful yellowish and orange. As the friends walked along the road towards the mountain, Knight kept his eyes closed and focused on the auras not his or his friends – They were everywhere, and they were dark. Tenshi stared straight forward. At the end of road was an entrance to a cave. He was blind, but could hear perfectly the rustling in the trees and bushes.

"Knight…" He whispered. Knight slowly placed his hand on Fenrir and NewMoon.

"They're coming…"

* * *

**I**n Valleyrock's inn Hana woke up. She hugged the Zekrom doll and smiled as the sunlight of the morning greeted her. Altair was eating lunch on the desk and Vamp was taking a nap, hanging upside-down from the ceiling lamp like a bat.

"Good morning." She smiled and received an apple from Altair.

"Morning Sister." He greeted back and Vamp opened his wings and shrieked politely. Hana giggled and took a nice bite of the apple.

"Where's Angel?" Her question made the boys little worried.

"Umm… He…"

"Altair." Kiina suddenly said while leaning to the wall at the doorway. Altair jumped a bit.

"Where did you come from?!" He asked eyes wide.

"Hmph… We're leaving." She said straight. Hana was shocked.

"What?! But Angel…!" She was cut short by the Blaze Pokémon.

"Mentor's orders. You come with us back home. He'll come back with Knight and Stryker."

"But…" Hana shook her head and jumped from the bed.

"I don't wanna leave Angel! I don't!"

"Mentor ordered to bring you back home. He doesn't want any harm happen to you."

"He never wants, but I won't leave him!" Hana replied back and looked at Altair.

"Hana…" He dropped from the desk and landed right in front of her.

"Dad wants to keep us safe, because that place is not for children." He tried to convince her, but Hana shook her head and jumped onto the desk.

"I don't leave him." She started to sob, not wanting to leave Tenshi. Kiina approached her, but suddenly the baby Snivy jumped from the desk and ran between the Blaze Pokémon's legs towards the door.

"I won't leave Angel!" She yelled and headed away. Kiina cursed.

"That little kid…" Altair and Vamp looked at each other for a moment in shock, then followed.

* * *

**B**ack in the Forbidden Forest, at the entrance to the cave was a situation on: Tenshi, Stryker, Mystic and Knight were surrounded by Trevenants and Phantumps. Knight dual-wielded his katanas and Stryker dodged Shadow Ball made by Trevenant which was twice larger than the others. Tenshi held his right hand on Hydra.

"Serpent bites…" Tenshi chanted quietly and stared at the horde of ghost trees. Three Phantumps suddenly dashed towards him and launched Shadow Balls. Tenshi reacted quickly: With a quick draw and he pulled the crossbow from the scabbard and fired series of poisoned bolts. The Shadow Balls blew up out of the way and from the smokescreen flew more bolts, hitting the Stump Pokémon. Tenshi stopped shooting, detached the bolt box and tossed it away. When he reached another bolt box on the quiver, Trevenant attempted to hit him with Wood Hammer. Stryker dropped from the sky and hit its eye with his fist, making it growl loud and stagger around, hitting another Trevenant. Knight dodged Trevenant's Wood Hammer with a roll and slashed it horizontally with Fenrir, finishing it off with upwards slash with NewMoon, then kicking it away. Returning to fighting stance he prepared for another. Two Trevenants approached him from left and right. When one raised its big fist and rushed forward and the second opened its mouth and fired SolarBeam, Knight used both NewMoon and Fenrir to block Trevenant's Wood Hammer and slash its eye and chest, and threw Aura Sphere at the SolarBeam. The blasts collided and caused big explosion. Knight stabbed NewMoon through Trevenant and with a jump kick to the eye set it flying, his katana still in the body. His arms started to crackle and bluish jolts ran along his arms as he spread them to his sides.

"Aura Sweeper!" His eyes flaring up he thrust his crackling arms forward and fired several small beams which sought to multiple hostile Pokémon. Stryker used his professional flying skills to dodge the SolarBeams and responded with Air Slashes, taking out several Trevenants and Phantumps easily. Tenshi rolled to dodge a SolarBeam and while lying on his back he fired five bolts at Trevenant, making it flinch. He jumped back up and sheathed Hydra.

"Feel the power of the sun!" His arms flared up as he absorbed solar energy. With a circle-motion he brought his palms together and drew them to his right side.

"SolarBlast!" The energy collected gathered to his palms and formed into sphere of pure energy. With a quick thrust he fired a huge beam of light, which soon divided into three separate beams. They sought into three Trevenants and the result was a series of explosions. Behind Tenshi appeared Trevenant and three Phantumps by using Phantom Force. As the over-sized Trevenant brought its fist up and attempted to strike him to the head, he jumped and while turning around kicked it to the left arm, breaking it. Trevenant growled something, and the Phantumps rushed at him. Tenshi closed his eyes and brought his right index finger and middle finger in front of his face.

"Flash!" He yelled and an intense flash of light blindfolded them in second. Tenshi kicked the first Phantump away and with a roundhouse kick hit the second Stump Pokémon between the eyes, the third got hit by his left elbow and got kicked high to the air as he kicked straight upwards. After rolling forward and getting up he jumped high up and grabbed the Stump Pokémon.

"Come here!" He taunted and kicked it with his right knee, sending flying fast. It hit the ground hard and bounced, hitting a Trevenant straight to the eye. As he fell, Tenshi morphed into Serperior, and bit the leader Trevenant with Viper Fang. The Elder Tree Pokémon growled in pain and hit him to the head repeatedly, until the serpent whipped it to the back with his tail. Tenshi let go of it and let Knight rush at it, his fist glowing. The Aura Pokémon kicked it with his knee and right away to the sides of its head with karate chops. Trevenant hit the cave wall behind it and when it saw Knight approaching, it panicked and used Phantom Force to disappear. Knight stopped.

"He escaped!"

"Let him go!" Tenshi replied and focused on the rest of the standing Pokémon.

* * *

**W**hen Kiina suddenly appeared and grabbed a Trevenant, Tenshi, more than others, was in shock.

"Kiina?! What are you…?!"

"She ran away!" She answered coldly and hit the Elder Tree Pokémon with a chop.

"Ran away?!" Moment of silence, and Tenshi gasped.

"Arceus… Where is she?!"

"I don't know…"

"Angel!" A sudden scream came from the forest. Tenshi didn't stay put.

"Kiina, come with me! You three, head to the Temple and secure it!" Without waiting for response he dashed to the woods, Kiina following. Knight took the lead and after regaining his katana from the fallen Trevenant stepped into the cave. Hana was hiding behind Altair, who was looking angrily at Haunter, who was showing its tongue to them. Hana was whimpering.

"Altair… I'm scared…" She sobbed. Altair spread his arms and stood between his Sister and the enemy.

"Leave her alone!" He ordered and threw an Energy Ball. Haunter just moved to its left, and the sphere went right next to it, and got hit by another Energy Ball. Haunter looked back, and got hit by Kiina's Flame Burst.

"Master Kiina!" Altair yelled. Soon Tenshi followed and gave Haunter a cold glare.

"Angel!" Hana suddenly smiled and crossed her hands. Tenshi looked at the Gas Pokémon.

"Keep your hands AWAY FROM MY SON!" He hissed and hit it hard with Leaf Blade in X-motion, then blasted it away with point-blank Energy Ball. Haunter flew and hit to the tree. Tenshi turned into human and Hana ran to him, jumping to his arms.

"Angel!" She cried and pushed her head to his chest. Keeping his hand on her head, he stood up and keeping Haunter in his "sight" **(Ironic, since Tenshi is blind.) **he retreated.

"Back to the cave. Kiina." Kiina nodded and they left. While they were walking towards the cave, Hana cried as Tenshi spoke to her.

"Why are you here? I told Kiina to bring you home…"

"I'm sorry!" She hugged him and cried with tears in her eyes. Tenshi pulled her to tighter and warmer embrace and shushed.

"I understand. But this is not a place for children."

"I'll take her away from here." Kiina said. Tenshi stopped and looked at Hana in the eyes. She made her cute face, but Tenshi focused on the situation. But knowing that she would just run back…

"Kiina, stay close to them and make sure nothing happens to Hana and Altair."

"… … … Very well Mentor." She answered. Tenshi dried Hana's eyes and she crawled under his robes.

"I'm sorry…" She sobbed. Tenshi nodded, and they were soon back at the entrance.

"Is that it?" Altair asked from his father.

"Tunnel into the Temple of Darkness." He gave Hana a warning look.

"If you don't want me to go…"

"I don't." He answered to her.

"…But do you want to come with me?" Hana thought for a moment, looking at the cave. She could hear drops falling from the ceiling and falling to the tiny pools of rainwater. Hana held on Tenshi's robes.

"I don't want to be alone." She answered.

"I understand. You feel safe next to me." Hana nodded as an answer.

"I'll keep her safe dad. A promise." Altair said. Tenshi smiled and nodded.

"I'm counting on you son."

* * *

**I**n the other end of the cave, Knight, Mystic and Stryker were observing the twin iron and stone doors. They were thick, old and too heavy to be opened manually. Tenshi and the others, including Vamp, arrived.

"Mentor." Knight bowed to Tenshi.

"We cannot open these doors. They are sealed with magic."

"Which means they have to be opened with magic." Tenshi stated and put Hana down.

"Why are you here?" Stryker asked. Hana felt bad.

"I'm sorry."

"Now everyone leaves her alone!" Altair attempted to cheer Hana. Tenshi stepped to the twin doors and observed the carvings on the doors. There was Origin Forme Giratina on the left door and Alternate Forme Giratina on the right. On the left side was a crescent moon and on the right was a mirror image of it. In the middle was a carving of a wolf head, half on each door. Tenshi crossed his arms.

"Now then, how to open the path to the Tomb?"


	4. Prologue Chapter IV - Black Winged Angel

**PROLOGUE CHAPTER IV – BLACK WINGED ANGEL**

**!NOTICE! – THIS CHAPTER MAY MAKE YOU CRY!**

* * *

**H**ana examined the doors and their carvings.

"Is there a way to open this?"

"Must be." Tenshi answered. He cleaned some dirt from the carvings, making them more visible. The wolf carving got his attention more than others.

"Now let's see: Wolf, moon and Giratina." He crossed his arms and stared at the doors. Altair looked at the crescent moons.

"Could those crescent moons be rotated? They seem to be."

"Perhaps…" Tenshi examined the crescent moon on the right door. When he touched it, it suddenly moved a bit.

"Yeah…" He looked at Vamp.

"Help me Vamp." The Soundwave Pokémon nodded and flew to the plate. He rotated it until it was in same position as another crescent moon.

"Now then: The legend says that wolf's time is at fullmoon. Siwang has the wolf blood in him, so…"

"Do you have to transform?" Altair became worried.

"Into him?" Tenshi went quiet, remembering what Siwang said to him back in the Dimension of Soul.

"_Only my voice can open the Tomb of Dragons…"_

"I'm afraid yes, but not now." He responded and put his fist on his chin, thinking.

"Wait." He stepped closer to the doors. He noticed small gap connecting the crescent moons.

"Vamp, take the left one. I'll take right." Vamp grabbed the plate and Tenshi, after climbing on the rock wall full of foot places, pushed the plate towards the middle. Vamp followed, and the plate on the left went under the right one.

"Step two succeeded." Tenshi smiled and dropped to the floor.

"The wolf and the moon…" Hana looked at the door. When she looked to her left, she noticed a hole in the rock wall.

"Angel." She called Tenshi as she jumped from Kiina's shoulder and rant to the hole.

"Could this lead somewhere?" Tenshi stepped next to her and kneeled, looking at the hole.

"It's possible. Maybe…"

"Can we try?" Tenshi examined the hole a bit before answering. It was big, but not enough for him, Kiina or Knight.

"If this leads to the Temple, then it may be the best shot we have. Temples are always full of traps, and back in the Temple of Air…" He picked Hana up and placed her on his head.

"Here's what we do: I'll go first. Altair, Vamp, Stryker, take care of Hana. Mystic, go outside and find possible ways in. Kiina, Knight, guard the entrance. If the horde returns…"

"Got it Mentor." Kiina answered quickly and left, Knight following far behind. Tenshi examined the wolf carving and the gap between the carving and the plates once more.

"After what I've read from these places, I don't recommend front doors." He then looked at Hana.

"Excellent work Hana."

"Thanks!" She smiled and wiggled her tail.

* * *

**T**enshi transformed into Serperior, making it possible to fit into the hole.

"Hana, don't let go." He said as she climbed on his neck and held tight.

"Okay." After receiving nods from Vamp, Stryker and Altair his body started to glow as he used Flash. After crawling into the hole his friends followed right behind, Vamp going last. Thanks to Flash, the narrow tunnel was revealed to be long and hard. Hana held on tight from Tenshi as he crawled along the tunnel.

"I don't like this." She stated.

"Don't worry. It won't be long." He encouraged the child and kept going. The tunnel started to split into four.

"What now?" Hana asked while looking at the tunnels.

"We can't go separate ways. The risk to get separated is too much." Tenshi replied and looked right.

"Let's take this one. Stick close everyone." He said and moved. But when Vamp suddenly shrieked, everyone stopped.

"What now?" Altair asked. Vamp's perfect hearing allowed him to hear noises much farther away than his friends. He looked to the left and growled his fangs bared.

"You know the way? Then take the lead Brother." Tenshi said. Vamp closed his wings to make moving easier, then crawled on all-fours, taking the lead. After some time of crawling the group heard noises, mostly stuff being shattered and wrecked.

* * *

**V**amp stopped when the noises became louder. He had led his friends out of the tunnel, and now they were on very narrow ledge, inside the Temple of Darkness. Below him and Stryker was a wide room filled with tables, broken items like jars, barrels, books, glass bottles and even a shelf. When Tenshi appeared from the tunnel as last, Vamp leaped and glided from the edge to the room. After landing he scouted the room very carefully, soon jumping when the door started squeal as it was opened. He raised his tail as signal of danger and leaped high to the air, burying his claws to the roof and hanging upside-down. Into the room walked an unexpected character, the leader Trevenant, with an old man wearing a lab coat.

"You imbecile!" He cursed Trevenant with a British accent.

"I need more test subjects for my project, and you let them escape!" He took reading classes from the table and threw them to the Pokémon.

"Get back there and bring a Pokémon to test!" Vamp was in the roof and gave Tenshi marks with his wings. Tenshi responded by nodding.

"Stryker, take care of Hana." He whispered. Stryker nodded and Hana dropped from Tenshi's head. Suddenly she lost her footstep and fell down, onto the table. The scientist slammed the table with his fists as the sudden loud noise disturbed him.

"Oh, for God's sake, can I ever…?! Well now…" When he looked at Hana, he started to rub his palms together and smile.

"Now there's a perfect test subject." He stepped closer to frightened Hana and frightened her more by pulling a syringe full of greenish liquid in it from his coat.

"Stay away from me!" Hana retreated and pushed her back to the wall.

"And talking?! Perfect!" He laughed and approached her. Tenshi didn't waste time. He jumped and in mid-air transformed into human. With a loud kiai he flipped forward and kicked the scientist to the chest, sending him flying and losing the syringe. It smashed to the table's corner and shattered into pieces, the liquid spreading all over the floor.

"Vamp, Stryker, take Hana to safety! NOW!" Tenshi shouted. Vamp took off from his hiding place and grabbed Hana with his claws. Stryker behind him he took her out of the room. Altair jumped from the edge and landed onto Tenshi's shoulder. The scientist got up with some effort and held his chest when he noticed his syringe.

"NO! You insolent kid! Do you have any idea what you've had done?!"

"I protect my sister! Keep your stained hands away from him, scum!" Tenshi responded with storming tone. Altair dropped from his shoulder and created two Leaf Swords to his hands. Tenshi put his hand on Aquila. The scientist turned to the door.

"Come here you walking disaster! And split that boy into pieces!" He waited for Trevenant for five seconds, then flew into rage.

"Can no one of you pests do anything right?!"

"Altair, leave! I'll handle this sewer rat!" Tenshi said and removed Aquila's scabbards from his back, placing both it and the sword in front of him vertically.

"How dare you call me?! Your parents are ashamed!"

"…You don't now my parents!" He answered with stone cold tone. Altair kept pointing his swords at the scientist while step by step approached the door out, finally dashing out. As the scientist reached something from his pocket while looking at Altair, Tenshi snapped his eyes open, pulled Aquila's whole blade from the scabbard and threw it with a spin. It dashed right next to his nose, startling him. When he fell on his back, from his hand flew another syringe, which shattered like the previous one after hitting the wall.

"Another?! Curse, curse, curse, curse, CURSE! Curse you! And curse that Snivy!"

"Say one word about my sister, and I'll curse your life!" Tenshi answered.

* * *

**F**inally Trevenant appeared to the doorway, and slowly approached the scientist.

"And where were you?! I lost another remedy I've been perfecting for two years! You useless…You, you… You!" He held his hands as if attempting to punch the Elder Tree Pokémon.

"Imbecile!" He shouted and looked at Tenshi, who took a fighting stance.

"Get that boy!" He shouted, and Trevenant assaulted him. Tenshi leaned backwards to avoid straight punch and kicked it to the left side. He stood on his hands as jumped, landing on the table.

"Bring it!" He taunted and Trevenant attempted to punch him again, this time with a hook punch. Tenshi dodged by grabbing its branches on its head and jumped over it with a flip. After landing he smashed his right elbow to its back, followed by roundhouse kick to the left side of the head, making it stagger, and fall onto the table full of chemistry equipment. The glasses and bottles shattered as they fell to the floor. The scientist ripped his hair.

"Don't break my instruments of fortune!" Trevenant got up, totally tormented by the loud whining. Tenshi ran at Trevenant and jumped suddenly, kicking it straight to the eye. Trevenant growled in pain and held its eye as it moved around the room, occasionally hitting the equipments.

"You're destroying everything!" The scientist screamed. Tenshi turned to face him.

"You've better leave this place! This is sacred for us Warriors!" He informed. The scientist shook his fist and took a book from the table, and threw it at him. Tenshi grabbed it and tossed it behind him.

"Fool." He taunted. Trevenant slowly opened its eye and was angry to Tenshi. It caught him by surprise by grabbing his neck and holding him in a tight lock.

"Hey! Let me go!" He struggled. The scientist started to smile as he rubbed his palms.

"Well, since I didn't get any Pokémon, may as well move to full scale test. My remedy will make me rich!" He took a third syringe from his coat.

"Using Pokémon as experiments! That's low!"

"Everything is permitted in science, and I'm the most intelligent scientist of all, doctor Fracience." He smirked. Tenshi struggled against Trevenant who held him in tight grip.

* * *

"**N**ow then, just a little sting, and you'll be part of something great!" Fracience said as he readied his syringe. Tenshi suddenly smiled.

"Sorry, but I have something in me already!" Tenshi kicked the syringe from his hand, and it flew to the roof, causing it to shatter as well, then he slammed his elbow hard to Trevenant, forcing it to release him. Tenshi turned around quickly and kicked it hard to the side. Trevenant fell down. Fracience retreated as he approached him with anger in his eyes.

"You…! Do you have any idea what you've done?!" He yelled to Tenshi, and fell on his back after stumbling to a piece of wood.

"I saved myself from your poisons, and those innocent Pokemon living in the forest! Of course I know what I've done!" Tenshi replied and transformed. Fracience didn't believe the scene before him.

"A… a… A Serperior?! What a magnificent…! I have to experiment you!"

"… Test my poison…" He bared his sharp, vampire-like fangs and approached him. When Fracience went against the wall, he noticed Aquila in the wall right above him. Smirking he grabbed it and pulled it out.

"Just a little bit of blood, and I can make millions!"

"Greed and lust / Encouraging to sacrifice life / You show no remorse!" Tenshi replied and lowered his head to the floor. With an excellent precision and speed he bit Fracience to the hand, making him scream and drop Aquila. Tenshi retreated for a moment, then bit him again, this time to the right shoulder, followed quickly a sharp bite to the chest. Fracience leaned to the wall and held his arm as the poison spread quickly.

"You… Who… Are… You…" The answer didn't come, and he fell on his side, dead.

* * *

**T**enshi transformed back into human and looked at the results of his actions, both in shock and horror.

"What did I just…?" He looked at his hands.

"Is this…? Me...?"

"Mentor!" A sudden voice startled him. It was Stryker at the doorway. Tenshi grabbed Aquila, returned it to his scabbard and walked fast to Stryker, and past him.

"What happened here?" He asked, looking at Fracience.

"He lost his mind!" Tenshi answered with a little hesitation while walking away from the room. Stryker gave him a questioning look, but accepted it and followed. He led Tenshi to the huge room, which resembled Tenshi from the Altar Chamber back in the Temple of Air **(Just read the Father's Legacy and you'll understand.)**: Stone panels on the floor, a pool of water in the center, two platforms on the sides of the room, several torches on the walls, marble statues presenting Greek warriors and in the end of the room was a marble statue of a human-sized warrior woman sitting on a throne with a dragon resting on the top of it. Hana ran from Vamp and jumped to his arms.

"Angel! Are you alright?!"

"… … …" He didn't know what to say, so Hana looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Angel?"

"…I'm fine." He answered, and Hana hugged him, pushing her head to his chest. Tenshi gave her reassuring stroking as he stepped to the center of the room.

"This is the Altar Chamber. Kitana rests here." He stated and gently put Hana down. Vamp suddenly shrieked, getting Tenshi's attention.

"What is it?" He asked from his friend. Vamp tilted his head towards the carvings on the large stone platform. Tenshi and Altair walked to him. Tenshi was surprised to see the carvings which resembled letters.

""She came from the darkness by the wings which covered the moon and sun. Sword like a fang of the beast, eyes like the gems of hell, voice like a thunder. Her eyes see the darkness in hearts and her claws rip the soul stained by the blood of innocents. By the power of Unholy, she shall bring Light with blood and war." These carvings…" He examined the carvings representing warriors and a dragon.

"…Kitana is not just Legendary Dragon…"

"What do you mean dad?" Altair looked at the carvings he examined.

"She's the leader of the cult. A Goddess."

"Umm… Aren't all Legendary?"

"Some are more than others, but Kitana…" Tenshi stood up and looked at the statue closer. It resembled a young woman wielding an enormous sword on her side, blade's tip touching the floor. She had an armor, but her most notable clothing was the helmet which resembled Origin Forme Giratina's.

"That woman… Is Kitana." He stated. Hana became worried and crossed her hands.

"Is she… One of the bad folks?" Her question made Tenshi think.

"It's… Very complicated. But according to these carvings, and the notes made by my ancestors…" He took off his bag and took the journal of his family. Hana jumped onto his shoulder as he browsed the pages, until he found the pages which had similar markings and drawings of Giratina.

"Giratina, ruler of the world called Underworld, or Distortion World, where the dead reside. The legend says that those who are born under the Star of Darkness are blessed by Giratina. In the ancient Greece, many people, like Siwang, worshipped Giratina as a Goddess of Afterlife, who judges humans and Pokémon according to their lives on the world of mortals. Those who were honest, righteous, brave and good were blessed and reborn in Elysium, and those who were evil, greedy, disrespectful and dirty, were punished by eternal torment in Tartaros."

"Was she Hades?" Altair added.

"Not exactly Hades, but Hades' pet. Giratina, despite being immortal and fearsome, was like other dragons, and she got children of her own. Kitana is one of the descendants."

"Dad…" Altair continued. Tenshi kneeled so that he could land.

"How did Kitana and Siwang met? Were they friends always, like… Umm…"

"Kitana and Siwang were both treated negatively as outsiders: Siwang was born under the Star of Darkness, something what wasn't happened for decades at least. He was feared, and hated, so he left everyone behind, even his family who treated him like a monster. Kitana was kind and playful, which made her father disappointed…"

"Disappointed?" Hana interrupted.

"But… Why?"

"Dragon of Darkness - They aren't very related to light emotions. But despite being kind, she also possessed great power when she was born, surpassing even her father, so she was to be the next ruler of the Underworld. But her sister, Kiane, who was born with normal levelled powers, was jealous."

"I think I get it." Altair replied.

"This Kiane, in jealousness, bullied Kitana." Tenshi nodded in agreement.

"You're correct – Kiane was jealous to her big sister, but she crossed the line at that fateful day: Kitana fell in love. With another dragon, but she didn't yet have full control over her powers, so she couldn't leave the Underworld and meet that dragon. Kiane used her love as a way to lure her away. She said to Kitana that she'll accompany her to this world so she could meet him. Kitana trusted her sister and she got to meet the dragon. But since Giratina was a feared dragon and taboo, he broke her heart. When she wanted to return, Kiane returned to the Underworld, and left her alone in the world." A tear ran along his cheek. Everyone in the room where in complete shock.

"Her sister left her! Just because Kitana was to be the next queen?! That's…! That's…! Barbaric!" Stryker shouted in rage. Everyone nodded.

"Siwang found her when she was near to be killed by angry villager. Siwang treated her like no other mortal, and Kitana in return treated him like no one before in his live. They shared their burdens, and Siwang trained Kitana to release her powers. They returned to the Underworld together, and Siwang avenged Kitana by wounding Kiane, and the big sister sent the little sister who betrayed her to the mortal world in weakened state, so she couldn't return. When Kitana finally unleashed her powers and took the throne of the Underworld after her father, she chose to accompany Siwang, and together they started their kingdom. Thanks to her, Siwang brought the dead back to their families and the Dragon Empire blossomed."

"But… What happened? Shouldn't everything have gone well?" Altair asked further. Tenshi nodded sad.

"It should had, but his might was feared by other kings and queens. Siwang and Kitana were still treated as monsters. That's what caused the war 3 000 years ago. Siwang knew the war was turning against him and her when her army fell. To protect Kitana from the fatal fate, he FORCED her back to the Underworld, and cursed his own soul. His empire fell and his body was burned. Siwang cursed his soul so that he could live in this world, and when the powerful body would appear…"

"He'd take it over. He took your body as a host." Altair replied.

"Yeah. For sixteen years have I carried him with him, his powers growing and his memories slowly melting to my own memories." He sighed and turned his look to the statue of Kitana.

"After the Fire of Whiteflow, Siwang and I found the link between us, and this is the result…" He showed his friends his left hand, which started to flame in black/purple fire.

"We share ours experiences, knowledge, skills, and powers…" He stood up and wiped a tear from his cheek.

"Siwang sent Kitana away to protect her. And now, after thousands of years…"

* * *

**T**he others stepped back as Tenshi walked next to the pool towards the statue. When he was right before it, he let the fire in his hand spread all over his body.

"Angel…" Hana was afraid, so Altair placed his hand on her neck and reassured her.

"Tenshi says Siwang has become a good guy, so we don't have to worry."

"I hope so." She responded and looked back at Tenshi hands crossed. As the fire started to subside, "Tenshi" now had snow white long hair and bit darker skin. When he looked at the statue, Siwang started to shed tears.

"Kitana…" He sobbed and raised his left hand towards it.

"Please, come back." He said as the fire appeared to his hand, and he sent a tiny purple fireball to the statue. The response was a sudden, shrieking noise, which startled Hana, who hugged Altair in fear. Altair placed his hands around her to calm her. The statue started to glow crimson. Siwang held his hands down and together, praying.

"Come back Kitana / The waiting is over now / It's over once and for all." The light coming from the statue started to fade, and on the marble throne was now sitting a Shiny Gitatina-Pokémorph, wearing grey boots with golden leg guards, black skin-tight trousers, golden knee guards, crimson cloth as a belt, black sleeveless shirt, golden shoulder pad on her right shoulder, golden gauntlet/clawed glove on her right arm and the golden helmet. She stood up with some effort, having to lean to the throne as she stood up, but when she saw Siwang.

"…S-Siwang?"

"Kitana." He responded with a sad tone, but had a smile on his face. Kitana tried to stood straight, but suddenly fell and rolled down the stairs. Siwang panicked and ran to her. He put his hands to her armpits and gently helped her up, against his chest. Fortunately she wasn't damaged at all.

"Kitana!" He looked at her with a worry, which soon vanished when she hugged him, bursting into tears.

"Siwang! Is this true?!" She cried and sobbed. Siwang held her in warm embrace and started to cry as well.

"Yes, this is true! As true as it can ever be!" He answered. Kitana pulled back a little and looked into his friend's eyes.

"You're…"

"Blind… But I don't need eyes." He answered and pulled her head to his neck.

"3 000 years…" Kitana cried. Siwang looked at the throne, then at her.

"I'm deeply sorry… Kitana!" He let the tears fall. Hana, realizing that there was nothing to fear, ran to them. Altair and the others followed right behind.

"Are you Kitana?" Hana asked, and the Renegade Dragon looked at the youngling.

"Y-yes… And you are…"

"Her name is Hana." Siwang answered.

"He's my host's sister."

"Sister? Are you…?" Siwang placed his hand on her head.

"I have to explain. While you were gone…"

* * *

**W**hile walking out of the Temple, Siwang explained the events after the Dragon Empire, how he invaded into Tenshi's soul, becoming part of him, how he wanted to take over his body and re-create their empire, and how he and Tenshi fought against each other in the Dimension of Soul.

"So Tenshi let you stay." Kitana stated while holding Siwang from his hand.

"I never even thought about how good person he is: Giving hope to Pokémon who find themselves lost and afraid, helping people to understand Pokémon as equals, not as gladiators and slaves. I only wanted to bring you back. But he proved to be more than just a human with a snake blood – He's a father, and a good man." Siwang looked at Hana, who smiled at him.

"…Kitana, you have to repay him."

"How?"

"His best friend was murdered by barbarian." Hearing this Kitana looked him straight in the eyes.

"That's what started the cycle of hatred and war! He never wanted to battle, just live a peaceful life with The Family. Because of that dark creature, Tenshi is lost." Kitana looked at the group – They all had sad faces, and Hana crossed her hands.

"Please, bring Sota back to us." She sobbed.

"I just want my friend back."

"…Lost someone he loved very much, for nothing." She stated. Siwang nodded. Kitana shook her fist in anger.

"That bastard…" She cursed quietly, not wanting the children to hear.

"You're right. This is not how the cycle of life goes. I shall bring this Sota back." In a moment, Hana smiled and crossed her hands.

"Really?!" When Kitana nodded, she jumped and latched to her arms.

"Thank you!" Siwang looked at them with a smile. When he looked at Altair, Vamp and Stryker, all of them smiling and ready to go, he placed his hand on Kitana's shoulder.

"Then let's return home."

"…Home." Kitana repeated, and nodded with a smile. Hana jumped onto her shoulder pad.

"When I promise, I promise." Kitana said and placed her left hand on Hana's head, making her purr. Suddenly she started to sob and cry.

"I'm so happy!"

* * *

**I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU BROTHERS, BUT I BROKE UP AND CRIED WHILE WRITING. IN THE NEXT CHAPTER SOTA IS RESURRECTED AND THE FAMILY IS REUNITED. NOW IF YOU'LL EXCUSE ME, I HAVE TO GO CRYING! SEE YA NEXT TIME!**


	5. Prologue Chapter V - From the Ashes

**FINAL PROLOGUE CHAPTER – FROM THE ASHES**

* * *

**K**itana had teleported the friends from the Fatherlands back to the Emerald Forest, and the first thing she noticed was Sota's grave. Hana crossed her hands and sobbed.

"Kitana?" She called with low and quiet tone. Kitana stepped closer the grave.

"He's young. And lonely, back in the Underworld…" She started and sat down on her knees. Tenshi lowered his face and clenched his fist.

"You'll bring him back?" He wanted to make sure she keeps her promise.

"Promises are meant to be kept, and I fulfil any promise I've given." She stood up, and her back started to smoke as her wings appeared. They spread wide and Kitana's eyes flared up.

"By the wish of your Family, by the wish of these pure hearts, and by my power…" She put her hands together so that the fingertips were together, leaving an opening. Black fire appeared to her hands and her wings formed fully.

"Back from the grave, Sota…" She calmly and slowly thrust her hands forward, and the fireball flew slowly into the grave. When it vanished under the light coloured sand Kitana took two steps back.

"You have no need to fight any longer, do you?" She asked from Tenshi next to her.

"…My heart is the battlefield, has been for years…" He answered, staring closely at the grave.

* * *

**S**uddenly small movement came from the sand, and the grave stone fell backwards to the ground. Hana got startled and hid behind Altair.

"Brother…?" Altair hugged her, keeping an eye on the grave. From the sand slowly appeared a dark blue fin. Kitana smiled.

"I may be connected to the death, but I have a heart like you guys." She stated.

"I know. Since Siwang loves you, I trust you." Tenshi responded. She gave him a nod. The fin rose up from the sand, followed by left arm and the right arm. Soon the familiar, young dragon's head peeked under the sand, and Sota shook his head from the sand. Tenshi started to shed tears.

"Sota…!" As Sota looked around in amazement, he got on his feet with some effort.

"Just take it easy youngling." Kitana said.

"You've just come back, so take your time to catch your breath." Sota looked at the ground as he inhaled and exhaled few times, then his eyes snapped open when he saw Tenshi.

"(Tenshi!)" He gasped and slowly attempted to get on his feet again, this time slower. In his chest was a scar and in his back was an identical one, left by that fatal strike. Tenshi didn't stay put any longer, and he rushed to support him up by wrapping his arms around him, bursting to tears.

"Sota!" He cried. When Sota realised that he was back, he bursted to tears as well, pushing his head to Tenshi's chest.

"I'm sorry…! I'm…! Sorry…!" Tenshi cried.

"It was my fault!" Sota looked at Tenshi in confusion.

"If only I wouldn't have been so reckless and assaulted that place, nothing wouldn't have happened! I got you killed because I was a fool! I'm… I'm a fool!" Tenshi let his hands fall to the ground and he cried in front of him. Sota received another hug when Hana rushed to him with wet eyes.

"Brother! I missed you!" She cried and sobbed, hugging his leg. Sota softened and lowered on all-fours so that Hana could hug his neck.

"(I missed you too.)" He growled. Tenshi dried some of the tears and looked at Sota.

"I don't deserve forgiveness." He said straight, stood up and looked at the grave. When he was about to turn around and leave, Sota rushed and tackled him to the ground, hugging him in tears.

"(Brother!)" He nuzzled Tenshi, not wanting to be departed again.

* * *

**K**itana watched as the long time friends cried, either in blaming themselves for that day, or in happiness of reunion. Altair walked to Sota.

"You're…" Sota withdrew from Tenshi's embrace to look at Altair.

"Sota. It's… A pleasure to meet you finally." He bowed to the young dragon. Kiina, Knight, Mystic and Stryker bowed to him in respect. Tenshi let go of Sota so that he could stand by himself and looked at the Grass Snake.

"He's my son." Hearing Tenshi call Altair his son shocked him.

"(Your son?!)" He gasped eyes wide open. Tenshi didn't look at them, just at the open grave, but nodded.

"He was born sometime after our journey in Fatherlands. Back when we fought Attila and met Asashin again."

"(Oh…)" He looked back at the Grass Snake, who started to shed tears, and rushed to hug him. While they were greeting each other, Tenshi stood up slowly, and kept looking at the grave. That dark moment back in Unova struck his heart like a dagger.

"… … … I… I…" He tried to say something, his fist shaking. Sota turned to look at Tenshi, who fell on his knees.

"Is this nightmare finally over…" He opened his fists and looked at his open palms.

"…Or is the darkest moment before sunrise yet to come?" Sota had tears in his eyes as he listened to him, shook his head in disagreement and rubbed his right upper arm with his snout.

* * *

**F**or a moment no one said anything, but suddenly above the open grave appeared purple circle. Tenshi and Sota stepped back and watched as the circle started to emit bright light and suddenly descended to the ground level, leaving behind a pillar of black/white fire. From the fire stepped out an old man wearing old, gray robes with a hood, his hands hidden in the wide sleeves. He had grey beard and pale skin. Tenshi stepped between him and Sota.

"We meet at last, Tenshi Kamito." He greeted and bowed his hands together in the sleeves.

"Who are you?" Tenshi replied with a bit menacing tone.

"I'm Master Overon. I speak for the Brotherhood of Wyvern." Hearing this Tenshi gave him a mean look.

"You folks are always after me. Why?"

"You have brought your friend back from the grave. You have proven your love to humans and Pokémon of this world, and showed your strength in battle." Overon bowed again and stepped forward.

"Now, what are you going to do next?"

"… I'm going to return to the life I abandoned." Tenshi answered straight.

"I'm going to return home, and start over."

"Start over?" Tenshi turned his look to Hana and Altair. He kneeled and offered his open hand to them. Hana nodded and walked to him, placed her hand on his, followed by Altair, and Sota.

"…I don't want to see blood anymore. I'm done running." He let the tears fall and placed his left hand onto his and his friends hands. Overon looked at them closely.

"I promised to my father, and I keep that promise." Gently picking up Hana he stood up and pulled her to a warm embrace.

"Whatever you want from me, you can forget it."

"Are you sure? This world is still threatened by the Darkness. The Brotherhood of Wyvern could use the Warrior like you. You would be a hero worshipped by the world."

"No." Tenshi answered calmly and looked at Hana. She smiled to him and wiggled her tail.

"Like I said, I'm done." Overon didn't like his decision.

"Look at your friends Tenshi. You have seen the Darkness threatening this world many times! Are you going to let The Family suffer just because you're scared?!" His tone turned from calm to serious and loud. Tenshi kept his cool and nodded.

"Leave. I've been lost for half of my life / Despair and loneliness driving me away from The Family / Now I have found the Light." He looked at Sota, who shrieked in happiness and Hana hugged him.

"Angel!" She praised. Tenshi's depression turned into smile and he looked back at Overon.

"If the Darkness comes and devours the innocent / May it be blood of my friends / I shall be there as the Shadow Serpent… I'm answering to blood with poison." Hana jumped from his hands as he removed the black cloth from his eyes, revealing his blind, snow white eyes. Slowly pupils turned into purple and his teeth turned into vampire-like. Overon shook his head in frustration.

"I wanted to give you power to destroy evil!" He growled, but Tenshi smirked.

"You can't destroy the evil / As you'll become the evil yourself / And I'm not evil." Hearing his reply Overon turned his back on them and growled loud.

"You'll come to regret this, boy!" With that he disappeared into the portal. Tenshi's fangs returned to normal, and his eyes regenerated back. Hana looked how Tenshi kept his smile and turned to look at the rising sun. Sota stepped next to him and rubbed the top of his head to his hand, resulting in Tenshi kneeling and starting to rub his head hard with his finger joints, making Sota shook his head and retread.

"You didn't like that?" He asked and looked back at the sun. Hana jumped onto his left thigh and hugged.

"You're back!" The answer didn't wait.

"It took quite a long." He answered sarcastically and pulled her to another warm embrace, Hana purring. Sota stepped next to them and sat down. Kitana and the others relaxed and watched as the morning sun greeted them. While stroking Hana's back, Tenshi looked at his cybernetic left arm.

"After all these years, it just… Happened?" He said alone, but chuckled and decided to forget about it. He turned his eyes to Sota.

"Let's go Sota." He got his attention as he stood up.

"Let's go back to mother." Sota eagerly smiled and shrieked. Hana leaped from Tenshi's shoulder onto Sota's head and giggled.

* * *

**I**n the Sanctuary Sota's return was celebrated for the whole day. As the sun started to return to horizon, Sota and Hana were racing with some Family members. Tenshi, however, decided to stay from the parties, and stayed home. In the log chalet's cellar he placed Hydra and the Fangs of Judgment, Aquila and Rune of Ancient to their own glass display cases on the wall. On the small altar with a Shrine of Arceus were three Pokéball-sized balls: White, black and green. When Tenshi sat down in front of the altar on his knees, the balls opened **(Bakugan-style)** – They were Shira, Zero and Galaxy respectively.

"We are proud of you Tenshi." Shira said.

"So what's your decision son?" Zero added. Tenshi bowed to the Dragons and smiled.

"I'm going to travel in my father's path / I'm going to become a Trainer / And leave my past behind, once and for all."

"And the Path of the Warrior…?" Zero continued. Tenshi went quiet for a moment, but answered.

"I know that Pokémon and people out there need a protector. They trust me, and my friends. I'm not going to carry this burden alone. My Siblings have proven their will to share my burdens, and I was too blind to see it."

"Tenshi…" Shira calmed him.

"I may have turned my back on my friends and Family, but I've learned that they won't do that mistake." He stood up and put his left hand on his heart and bowed.

"Thank you." For a moment the Dragons were a bit confused, but Galaxy spoke up.

"You don't have to thank us Tenshi. It's all your doing." Tenshi listened and bowed to them, then left the altar room. just when he stepped out of the slide doors he was hugged from behind and got his eyes covered.

"Who…?" He was cut short when he heard familiar giggling.

"Got you." Whispered Asashin to his ear. She had green kimono with yellow serpent pattern on the sides, crimson sash, sandals and a gold necklace. Tenshi chuckled and turned around, receiving a kiss from her. While he was returning the favour, he got a shock when he touched her belly, sensing energy.

"…Asa…!" He departed from her and looked at her body. She smiled and gently grabbed his hand, bringing it on her belly.

"You're…" His shock turned slowly into a smile, and he looked at Asashin straight in the eyes.

"What do you think?" She asked. He didn't answer, but wrapped his free arm around her and hugged her. She rested her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Three days." She said. Tenshi placed his hand on the back of her head and stroked her.

"And this time, I'm going to be right next to you when he comes to the world." Asa chuckled quietly.

"She. A baby girl."

"…I don't care." Tenshi answered and his mate leaning to his chest and giggling walked to the balcony, where they could see Sanctuary.

* * *

**AND THIS IS WHERE THE PROLOGUE ENDS, AND THE STORY STARTS. WHAT DID YOU THINK ABOUT THE START? REVIEW AND TELL ME.**


	6. Chapter I - Day of the Serpent

**THIS IS THE START OF THE PETALS OF ANGEL – WARRIOR'S HONOR. NOW WHEN TENSHI HAS LET GO OF THE PAST, HE FOCUSES ON RAISING HIS CHILDREN, PROTECTING THE EMERALD FOREST, AND PREPARING FOR TAKING THE STEP HE COULDN'T TAKE FOR EIGHT YEARS… POKEMON TRAINER.**

**WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN…?**

**CHAPTER I – DAY OF THE SERPENT**

* * *

**F**ar away from humans and Pokémon, hidden in the mountains, were ruins of a temple. War torn the once beautiful place apart, and the rivers turned into red from the blood, rocks rusted and trees died. Hidden in the temple's deepest chambers, among the bones and weapons was lying an orb…

* * *

**THREE WEEKS LATER**

**T**enshi was resting at the beach next to his log chalet, in the shadows of trees. He had black trousers with dark blue X-pattern on the left leg, white/black hi-tops, black sleeveless shirt and long white sash which reached his left knee. He covered his cyber arm with a purple cape attached to the shirt. It had a gold yellow Fleur-De-Lis pattern on it with several curvy lines. Hana was sleeping on his chest. She purred in her sleep and turned from her stomach on her left side, using Tenshi's cape as a blanket. He yawned and stroked Hana's back. Altair was training under Sota's eyes in Sanctuary and Asa was resting in Emerald Palace's hospital wing. Hana yawned sweetly and opened her eyes.

"Angel?" She poked Tenshi's neck with her leaf, trying to wake him up. When he didn't respond, she playfully tickled his chin. Tenshi startled her by swiftly grabbing her tail and lifting her up upside down.

"Angel!" She giggled and squirmed while bending upwards and attempting to open his hand.

"I have told you hundreds of times: Don't tease me!" Tenshi sat up and started to tickle her belly, causing her to scream and giggle.

"Angel, stop! Stop it!" She enjoyed it and from her voice it was clear. Tenshi put her down and held her still while tickling her belly.

"No! Pleaseeee!" She rolled on her stomach and laughed loud.

"You want some more?! Huh?!" Tenshi moved to her sides, making her squirm wildly.

"No! Noo! S-stop!" Hana started to tear when her "rescuer" came.

"My lord." A Bisharp greeted Tenshi and bowed. Tenshi let go of Hana and stood up.

"Paladin Rys?"

"The lady wants to meet you in Emerald Palace. She has a job for you." Hearing the news surprised him.

"…Very well then. Tell Sota and Altair to come to the Sanctuary entrance." He said to Rys and stood up, the Sharp Blade Pokémon giving him a salute. Hana ran after him when he was about to leave.

"But what about Asashin? Aren't you going to come meet her?" Hearing this Tenshi stopped to his track and turned around. Kneeling he placed his hand on her cheek.

"Of course I'll come meet her. This won't take long, so you can go and keep her company." Hana nodded in agreement.

"Okay!" She ran past him towards Sanctuary.

* * *

**I**n the Emerald Palace, Kisaki's home, Asa was sleeping while two Audinos checked her condition.

"You made it well my lady." One of them stated to her. Asashin had a smile on her face as she rested. Kisaki arrived in the hospital wing with her bodyguards and the healers bowed to the queen. After greeting the nurses she greeted Asa.

"I'm so proud of you darling."

"…Thanks…" Asa smiled and took a deep breath. When the steps approached, she opened her eyes and looked to her left, towards the source of the steps. Hana ran into the room and all the way to Asa, jumping onto Kisaki's head.

"How are you feeling?" She asked with a slight smile.

"Never better… Where's…?"

"I sent Tenshi to escort an important shipment to Goldriver. It won't take long." Kisaki answered, for which Asa giggled a bit and stared at the ceiling window.

"He's always ready to help others, putting them before himself…" She pressed her head to the pillow and yawned.

"That's what I love in him."

* * *

**S**omewhere in the forest, Greninja and its companion Doublade walked towards the town of Isius at the west end of the forest. Greninja, as it walked, lifted its hand from the robes and looked at Mystic Water- necklace. It had a crack on it and looked badly worn. Greninja stared at it silently, then put it back where it took it. Doublade floated next to it, staring forward. In the distance several birds flew high to the air with a strange way. Greninja and Doublade stopped to their tracks and watched as the flock of Pidgeys and Pidgeottos flew over them. Greninja turned back on the route and saw a human running towards them, sweating and panting.

"Oh god, stay away from me you monsters!" He yelled to the shadows. When he looked forward and saw the duo, he dropped his sack and fell on his back.

"Stay away from me! I'll cut you if you take a tiniest step!" He took a knife from his belt and pointed it at Greninja with a remarkably trembling hand. Greninja was like stone, quiet and motionless, while Doublade looked not at the man, but what was behind his back, two Ursarings. When the man slowly looked back, he got frightened, dropped the knife and ran fast, without his sack.

"Take those two, but not me!" He screamed as he rushed between the duo. Ursarings growled at Greninja and Doublade, who wrapped its cloths around the hilts of its swords, ready to draw. As another Ursaring approached with heavy steps, Greninja suddenly swung its right arm from the robes and as fast hid it back under it. Ursaring was motionless for a second, then fell on its back with a Water Shuriken on its belly, which soon turned into liquid. The last Ursaring standing started to sweat as Greninja approached it calmly. After a moment of panicking it started to growl and roared as it rushed at it, claws ready to rip. When Ursaring smashed its claws into Greninja, they sliced through it and got buried into the ground. Greninja vanished suddenly, leaving Ursaring confused. Behind it the Ninja Pokémon chopped it to the neck. The moment of shock, and the bear Pokémon fell first on its side, then on its back, unconscious. Not giving much attention to them, Greninja and Doublade passed them and kept going forward.

* * *

**I**n Goldriver Tenshi had escorted a pick-up truck full of different supplies to their destination. As he dropped from the trunk the driver handed him some money.

"Here. Go ahead, you have deserved them."

"If you insist." He took the cash and turned to Augustus who was working his forge.

"Job well done." Augustus stated and dried his forehead from sweat.

"So tell me, another offspring?" Tenshi chuckled to that.

"Yeah, a daughter." Augustus stepped in front of him and patted his left shoulder.

"I'm proud of you. You have been a good friend to those Pokémon, and a loving father."

"It's the path I chose uncle, and I have no regrets." Tenshi browsed his money and gave half to him.

"You have more use to it than I do. In the forest I have everything I need." Augustus nodded and walked into the house. Very soon he came back with a wooden box.

"Now when you go back to Sanctuary, I'd like you to have this." He gave the box to him. It had a symbol of fire carved into its cover.

"What's this?"

"Inside the box is one last gift from your father. When you're ready to summon him, just let it feel the sun."

"Feel the sun?"

"Off you go then. The child surely wants to see her dad." He chuckled and went back to work. Tenshi looked at the box and the fire symbol in confusion, but nodded to his uncle before departing.

* * *

**B**ack in Emerlad Palace Hana was keeping company to Asa with Sota and Altair. Kisaki was watching the sea from the balcony, and saw Tenshi entering Sanctuary, getting tackled to the grass by Kiba and Odah. She chuckled quietly and gave Lucy, her right-hand Lucario a nod. She bowed and departed. In Sanctuary Tenshi pushed the younglings off him and stood up.

"You HAVE TO go to see Asa!" Kiba yelled in excitement.

"That's why I'm here, so excuse me…" Tenshi replied and walked past them. Lucy came and bowed to the prince.

"My lord, your child has hatched."

"I hope I'm not too late."

"No my lord, she hatched few minutes ago in perfect health."

"Good. Very good." He walked past her and walked the stairs up into the palace. As he walked along the hallway to the hospital wing, he thought about his plans to head back to Snowspear.

"Home is restored to its former glory after Lea's foolishness, so I have to see it again. Hmm, now when…"

"My lord?" He was cut short when Audino asked him in front of him. She bowed.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you."

"Nah, you didn't. Is there a problem?"

"Not at all my lord. Would you like to see your beautiful daughter?" After a quiet chuckle he nodded.

"Of course."

"Right this way my lord." Audino smiled and led him to the hospital wing's room where the eggs and offspring are checked and taken care of. In the small bed was sleeping happily a little Snivy, with bright scales and a red ribbon around her neck. The moment he saw the child his heart warmed up.

"In the name of Arceus…" He walked to the bed and kneeled.

* * *

**K**isaki headed to the room where Asashin was taken care of. Hana was running away from Altair and Sota was taking a nap. When Asa saw her, she carefully sat up.

"Hi."

"How are you feeling?" Kisaki asked.

"All better now. Wish I could move to Tenshi's home. It's boring in here." Kisaki chuckled to that.

"Hm, darling, just relax. Tenshi is coming here."

"And here I am." Tenshi said on the doorway. Hana jumped onto the free bed and bounced to his arms.

"Did you see her?! Please tell me!" Hana was eager to see her little sister.

"Why don't you see her with your own eyes." He looked at Audino behind him, and the baby Snivy in her arms, wrapped to white blanket. Hana's eyes sparkled and she crossed her hands.

"Asashin, she's here!" She jumped from Tenshi's arms and ran to Asa's bed, jumping next to her. Tenshi stepped out of the way and Audino carried the child to Asa. She gently placed the sleeping child next to her mother and bowed.

"Congratulations." She said and gave way to Tenshi. He sat down to the bed and placed his right index finger on her scales, gently stroking her.

"We did it." Asa suddenly sobbed.

"Our daughter. Our beautiful daughter."

"Her name is Lilith." Tenshi added. Altair climbed onto the bed.

"Just… Wow. She's my sister? Really?"

"She's sister to you all." He answered and looked at Sota, who shrieked politely.

"Tenshi." Asa called.

"From all possible gifts from Arceus… You two are the most wonderful." She said to Altair and stroked Lilith. When she yawned, Asa started to shed tears.

"Welcome to The Family Lilith. Arceus bless our Family."

* * *

**AND DONE. NOW I'VE GOT SOME NEWS. FIRST IS ABOUT THE 1.5 – STORIES. I'M GOING TO START WORKING ON THE LEAF IN THE WIND – FATHER'S LEGACY 1.5 AND LEAF IN THE WIND REMIX 1.5 THIS WEEK. UNLIKE WITH THE EARLIER RAW VERSIONS, I'M NOT GOING TO ALTER THE ALREADY EXISTING PLOT AT ALL, SO THERE'S NO NEED TO WORRY ABOUT PLOT-TWISTS. THE WRITING ERRORS WILL BE FIXED AND MORE CHAPTERS ARE ADDED, SO RE-READING IS RECOMMENDED. I'M DOING THIS, BECAUSE…**

**Mr. Torgue: "REASONS! BOOOOORRRRRIIIIIINNNGGG! YOU DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT THAT, BADASS! YOU WANT TO HEAR ABOUT THE UPCOMING BADASS STORY, WHERE A GROUP OF WARRIORS CHALLENGE A TOURNAMENT SET UP BY THE TORGUE CORPORATION!"**

**Me: Yes, I'm going to start another Borderlands-story, but now it's time for the Special Choice! What kind of story you want it to be? Regular, or Pokémon-crossover…?**

**Mr. Torgue: IF YOU SAY YES, I GET TO BE BADASS AGGRON AND BLOW UP THE MOUNTAIN! THAT'S GOING TO BE F*CKING AWESOME! SAY YES BEFORE 23.11.2013 SO WE GET EXPLOSIONS AND SICK GUITAR SOLOS! MEEDLELEOELELELOLVIIIVIUUUVIIUUUUURGH!**

**Me: (Sigh) Just review and say what kind of story you want it to be, and yes, the story will be sponsored by the Torgue Corporation, and Mr. Torgue himself. There is no time limit, so…**

**Mr. Torgue: YOU ARE JUST SITTING AROUND, NOT WRITING STORIES AND BLOWING THINGS UP! QUIT IT!**

**Me: By Arceus...**


End file.
